This Collaboratory application focuses on the best understood reservoir for HIV-1, the latent reservoir in resting CD4+ T cells. Our goal is to find small molecule approaches for targeting this reservoir. However, HlV-1 may also persist in other reservoirs in patients on H/\ART. Therefore a comprehensive approach to HIV-1 eradication requires the identification of all stable reservoirs and the development of strategies to eliminate each one. To this end, our laboratory has been analyzing the trace levels of residual viremia (RV) that can be detected using specialized assays in patients on HAART who have